Angel Blade: The Emily Story 1-14
by Beyond Beyond
Summary: This Is a short story to the anime called Angel Blade centered around the original series, Ayame is searching for her missing partner Emily, she is on a mission to find her and also help stop the evil forces of the Organization called Dark Mother. this is a re-upload with all the chapters I presented in 1 place more stories are coming soon. hope you all enjoy.


Emily Chinen, the policewoman of district 69 and partner of Ayame Fudo has gone missing. Since her last encounter with Phantom Lady's General's, she has been missing in action for a while now.  
Our story unfolds with Ayame at the police station, sitting in her office searching through her computer for data and leads in Emily's disappearance, so far...no such luck.  
It's been almost 5 weeks since we last spoke." I wonder where she could be? Said Ayame to herself while sitting across from her partners empty desk, with looks of concern and worry on her face. Ayame already talked to Emily's father the police chief, but all he kept telling her was not to worry about it and he's looking into it and not to get envoved with the investigation.  
Ayame found it odd that the chief would be non shalon about his own daughter being missing all this time and for her not to be involved in her partners disappearance which only made her want to investigate herself.  
I'm going to get to the bottom of this and find Emily myself, "something wierd is going on and its not good." said Ayame grabbing her jacket and keys before leaving the police station.  
Ayame's thoughts started to flashback to that night with the mutant female named Nailkaizer she faced while trying to save that young girl Sieryu but in the process became a victim being raped by the geo-bloods and Nailkaizer's penis.( Lol.. it's hard to believe but it's true that really did happened in the story. Hey if you watched episode #1 you'd see where I'm going with it hahaha some times you gotta throw a side note in. ) meanwhile Ayame arrives at her missing partners apartment to find it empty.  
Nothing out of the ordinary seemed out of place as she continued to look around Emily's apartment for clues or anything she could find that would point her in the right direction of where her missing partner might be.  
Emily where the hell are you? I really hope your okay." She then thought back to the last conversation she had with Emily in the hospital where she had a feeling the geo-bloods would try to come after her again,  
After the appearance of Angel Blade saving her and Sieryu and her invovment with the Dark Mother organization.  
I think it will be a good idea if we lure them out just in case they show up." suggested Ayame to Emily while in bed still recovering from the wounds inflicted by Nailkaizer and her geo- blood army.  
You rest up here and I'll take care of it." said Emily holding Ayame's bandage hand. ''I have an idea for how we can catch those monsters."  
Ayame looked at Emily with concern on her face and asked, what are you planning to do?" Emily looked down at Ayame with a smirk like smile on her face and said in a cheerful and pleasant voice, "don't worried about it I got it all under control."  
How can I not worry about it when you won't tell me what your up to." Said ayame as tears started to form in her eyes.  
Emily's facial expression changed while looking down at her injured partners body.  
Ok...my plan is to switch rooms but still have this room occupied so that if they show up I can catch them off guard and bring them to justice."  
Ayame agreed but was hesitant about the idea. Sounds like a good plan but it's too dangerous." you don't know what your dealing with, these creatures have powers and abilities that go beyond reality and you could get hurt and I...Emily stopped Ayame from finishing her sentence. You've been through enough already let me take care of this for the both of us."  
Ayame looked at Emily again with the same look on her face and said: please Emily don't do anything crazy, I'm serious these geo-bloods are ruthless." I'll be fine." said Emily, you remind me of my father you worry too much."  
Well somebody's gotta worry about you why not me? Said Ayame giving her partner a look like a caring parent would. looking at each other both Emily and Ayame started laughing for a brief moment. Alright Emily but please be careful." Said Ayame "no problem." Emily said to Ayame as to reassure her partner her plan was full proof.

That was the last time they spoke to each other.

Chapter 2

This is all my fault." Had I not been so quick to okay the idea of her taking on those Monsters by herself none of this would have happened."  
Ayame said to herself still searching for clues in Emily's apartment.  
Right then another thought came to her head,  
Maybe I should go back to the hospital I could most likely be able to track her down at the one place where it all began."  
She left the apartment unaware that she was being watched by one of the geo-bloods.  
The geo-blood watching from a distance, looking onward from the rooftop that lay out the outline of the city stood one of phantom lady's General's named Elaine, whom was involved in her partners disappearance and now following Ayame back to were her partner was kidnapped. This will be fun." Said Elaine to herself while still looking down at Ayame.  
We now arrive at the hospital where she was unsure but curtain she'd find answers to her partners whereabouts. She asked the nurse at the help desk if she had any information about that night. Excuse me my name is officer Fudou, I was checked into this hospital a few weeks ago and I wanted to know if you scene this woman." she pulled out a picture of Emily for the nurse to look at. Sorry I never saw her before I just started work her last week." Replied the nurse. I see." Said Ayame, well thank you for your time, if you do see her by any chance please call me." Ayame writes down her number and hands the piece of paper to the nurse.  
Unsatisfied at the result of Ayame coming back to the hospital she decided to go back to the same room were she once stayed at. the room was quiet but felt like a person was there with her. It turns out that she was right when Elaine appeared out the dark end of the corner in the room. she stood there with a sinister smile on her face exposing her one eye and almost naked body with her huge perky breast and pussy on display. her nipples standing at attention from the rooms temperature. I've been waiting for you to show up." said Elaine while touching her hard nipples and licking her lips at the same time.  
Where is Emily?" Ayame yelled out while pointing her gun in Elaine's direction. Hahaha she's not here of course, but I'll be happy to take you to her." Replied Elaine, first things first stop pointing your gun at me or you'll never see her again." And why should I give in to your demands." asked Ayame with her gun still trained on her. Because I'm not the only one in this room who feels the same way." Said Elaine to Ayame who wasn't aware that shogun Chloe was behind her the whole time. I'd do what she says bitch cop." Said Chloe to a surprised Ayame who now decides to drop her gun. That's a good girl now relax...Chloe sticks a syringe in Ayame's neck with what appears to be a knockout drug that renders Ayame unconscious.  
Ayame wakes up in a room with a faint buzzing noise. both her arms and legs bound to the table with her breast and pussy exposed. Where am I? what is this place? Ayame asked looking around to see if there was a exit near by.  
Your still at the hospital." A voice uttered which seemed to come from out of nowhere.  
this room is hidden from all hospital personnel, dark mother's influence is always present." Said Elaine who now appeared in Ayame's view. What are you going to do to me? asked Ayame as Chloe appeared in the room as well. The same thing we did to your partner." Said Chloe while making a dick grow out of her pussy. No please don't do this I beg you". Cried Ayame who was about to be penetrated by Chloe's huge cock. Hahahaha laughed both Chloe and Elaine. You might like it we know your partner did." Said Elaine who turned her attention to the computer monitor typing on the keyboard. a hatch from the ceiling opened and slowly lowering the body of a naked woman with pink pigtails bound and tied up. Oh God it's Emily." said Ayame shocked with fear.  
Surprise." Shouted Chloe as she nodded to Elaine to lower down what looked like metal clamps with electric currents coming out of each one.

Chapter 3

Let's see how much pain you can endure." Said Chloe while taking the clamps and placed one on Ayame's right nipple and the other on her clitorus. Ahhhh." Ayame let out a small cry but that only made Chloe more excited. now General Elaine." Chloe commanded Elaine to turn the power on. In a matter of seconds you can see electric sparks flowing through Ayame's right nipple and her clitorus at the same time. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Now Ayame's screams got louder then before. Hahahahaha how does it feel having electricity running through you nipples and pussy? Laughed Chloe now eager to rape Ayame. "It fucking hurts you crazy geo-blooded bitch! Said Ayame trying to hold back tears and fear with pain rushing through her body. Geo-blooded bitch? hmm... I like that." chuckled Chloe. I see you have alot of fight in you, so did your partner but all that will change and so will you." Chloe unlocked the panels were Ayame's feet were bound and grabbed both of her legs so she couldn't move. Here we go bitch cop let's see how you handle this." Said Chloe while making her dick grow even bigger and penetrated Ayame's wet pussy. Ohhhh! Ayame moaned in pain but pleasure at the same time. Your hurting me! Your hurting me! No more! No more! Please stooooooooop! Cried Ayame trying to push out the huge member but couldn't match the overwhelming power of Chloe's massive package. It will hurt alot less if u stay still." Said Chloe, still stroking in and out of Ayame's snatch. Nasty wet and sticky sounds coming from the violated vagina that has been stretched beyond repair. Ok ok ok you win."  
Ayame did as she was instructed to do but the pain was still the same as it was. Hahahahaha  
I love it when you bitches do as your told." Said Chloe still laughing at her victim, looking down at the helpless body of Ayame. I'm almost there Get ready." Said Chloe stroking even harder and faster then before. Right then Chloe started to reach her limit as she continued to stroke out and in with brute force. Yes it's cumming...cumming...cumming...oh shit."  
Chloe yelled out not being able too hold it in any longer. Uh uh uh uh I'm...CUMMING!  
No not inside me! moaned Ayame but it was already too late. Ahhhhhhhhhhh! both Ayame and Chloe cried out as if they we linked in harmony as the height of pleasure escaped both there lips. Chloe's cock continued to ooze out and into Ayame's soiled vaginal regen,  
So overwhelming so that Ayame started to pass out. Hahaha." laughed Chloe again, well your not as tough as I thought you'd be." Said Chloe as she pulled out of Ayame's insides, cum spilling out of Ayame's swollen pussy and on the floor like a train that just derailed. That was fun." Said Chloe to Elaine both looking at each other with smiles of accomplishment on there sick and twisted faces. Hahahahahaha." Was all that could be heard in the sound proof room being occupied by the two generals of dark mother.  
You've had all the fun of ravaging these two shogun, but I think is about time I had some fun too." Elaine suggested to Chloe while making her way to the table where an unconscious Ayame laid. Hahaha don't worry General I saved the best part for you to have your way with." Said Chloe pointing to Ayame's asshole. Heh, your far too kind shogun." said Elaine as she reached down and pulled her clit out to form a submarine like cock.  
Now the real fun begins." Said Chloe while she turned Ayame on her stomach as she took both hands spreading Ayame's ass checks to expose her butt hole to Elaine.  
She's all yours General." Said Chloe eager to watch her partner take Ayame's open ass without hesitation. Here I go." said Elaine as she began to enter into the unaware and still unconscious Ayame.

Chapter 4

Oh!, ah! ah! owwww! shouted Ayame as she woke up to Elaine's cock making it's way into her tight ass. Ahh you're up now I see." Said Chloe as Elaine slowly eased her way in while Chloe continued holding her ass checks open. It's too tight." there's no way that can fit in my ass, I'll split apart! Screamed Ayame.  
Sure it will." replied Elaine, as she began to spit and drool on her dick and on Ayame's ass.  
This should help ease the pain." Said Chloe as she smacked Ayame on her ass shaking it and licking the crack of her ass in the process.  
Ayame let out a moan like cry from what was being done to her. Trying desperately to think of a way to save Emily and herself, her thoughts continue to race as she tried to endure the pain of having her ass penetrated.  
Looks like she's ready for me to move in more." Said Elaine while still easing her way in.  
Chloe got really horny again, helping her counter part in this forced threesome the ninja policewoman didn't count on happening.  
Quite a tight little ass she has doesn't she General? Chloe said with a lustful look in her red crimson like eyes. Yes she's got a nice tight hole indeed." Replied Elaine to her partner in crime. Let me see if I can open her ass up some more." Chloe took a few of her fingers and used them to stretch out Ayame even more. Perfect." Said Elaine as she began stroking in and out of Ayame's assets.  
Oh my God! It's...in...its all the way in my ass! Said Ayame in a cry like moan as if she was trying to breathe and catch her breath at the same time.  
Elaine swayed her attention to Emily, who was still tied up and suspended in mid air also unconscious as Ayame was previously.  
What should we do about that one? Asked Elaine to Chloe still stroking in and out of Ayame's ass. Chloe directed her attention to Emily's lifeless body still holding Ayame in place. What about her? She's useless now after what I did to her I made sure of that." Said Chloe who started to chuckle again.  
This woman came all this way to find that girl why not let them catch up with each other? Suggested Elaine with seriousness in the tone of her voice. are you serious? You not going soft on me are you? Asked Chloe in a irritated manner. Not at all, does it look like I've gone soft? said Elaine while pointing down at her erect member. Hahaha good point." Said Chloe with a look of clarity on her face. Let's take care of this woman first and then we'll see how that plays out."  
To be honest I kind of like that little pink haired bitch." Said Chloe smiling.  
Elaine continues her assault on a helpless Ayame with Chloe assisting the situation at hand.  
Only the sounds of hard pounding and loud cries could be heard in the ears of Emily.  
Now starting to wake up to what seemed like an eternity of sleep now awoke to the nightmare and shock of her partner getting drilled.  
Oh God." Ayame!...not you too." Emily said to herself in fear as she watched in horror the humiliation and torture of the two geo-blood women having there way with her partner.  
By Emily being tied up there was nothing she could do but look on in shock and almost a sense of losing all hope...almost.  
Almost there." Elaine said as she was starting to reach her limit stroking in and out, out and in fast and aggressively. I can't hold it any longer I'm about to explode." Elaine let out a loud moan as she continued to trust into Ayame holding nothing back shoots a massive amount of cum into Ayame's ass.  
Hahahaha nice shot General." Laughed Chloe.  
Unknown to the two geo-blood women, Ayame has thought up a good idea to escape from there clutches even at the mere moments of her torture, she has been trained to endure alot of pain. She has a ace up her sleeve so to speak...well in her case her insides.  
holding a few hidden weapons that could possible change the current situation. How much so remains to be scene.

Chapter 5

Although Ayame was exhausted from another encounter with phantom lady's Generals, even though her body was damaged from all the abuse she experienced, now for the second time... she waits.  
Waits for an opportune time to take out the hidden weapons she has carefully hidden inside her.  
Chloe and Elaine didn't know that by raping Ayame it would help make the weapons easier to come out.  
I would have thought Angel Blade would have showed up by now." Elaine said to Chloe disappointed that the one phantom lady has been trying to capture hasn't made a sudden entrance.  
That's because she's scared and she should be!"  
Chloe said arrogantly as she walked over to Emily with the intent to rape her again.  
I find it rather interesting that as many times we fucked this girl she's not here, instead this other bitch decided to take her place."  
Elaine nodded in agreement with Chloe's argument now back at the monitor typing in the punishment program.  
At this time Emily is awake and in tears because they had her day in and day out, taking turns forcing her to submit to their wishes and seeing her partner go through the same thing she did, only made her feel sick inside.  
Well cop bitch have u learn your lesson yet or am I going to have to punish u some more? Chloe said to Emily grabbing her vagina making her let out a cry while still in mid-air.  
Yes I've learned my lesson, oh please don't do this to me."  
I thought you liked me doing this to you." said Chloe taking her fingers into Emily's pussy.  
Emily tried saying stop again but was overwhelmed by the fondling of her pussy being played with and moans.  
P-please st-oooohhh! ahh! ahh! ahh.! No!  
You say stop but your all wet dripping all over my fingers."  
Chloe gave Elaine a look and she instantly knew to un-tie the ropes.  
Before Emily could hit the ground Chloe grabs her in position on the table and decides to play with her some more.  
Looks like I'm going to have to punish u again."  
Chloe says to Emily grabbing her favorite torture device and clamping down the shock current on Emily's exposed vagina like before only this time Chloe takes one and placed it on her left breast.  
Emily was somewhat surprised she did this but was confused at the same time.  
Even Ayame and Elaine were puzzled at what they were seeing.  
I want to try something different." Chloe said looking down at Emily.  
I don't mind being somewhat submissive for once." Said Chloe now speaking to her in a seductive tone.  
What do you mean? Asked Emily still confused about her sudden change of attitude towards her.  
Chloe responds by kissing Emily on the lips caressing her big breast with one hand and fingers on her pussy. This made Emily blush.  
I don't get it why? Emily asked  
Because I like you." Chloe replied  
But you tortured me for five weeks! cried Emily.  
Yes I did but only because I was ordered to do so." Chloe admitted. We were suppose to lure out Angel Blade and deliver her to dark mother, but she never showed up, so I don't see any reason to keep you like this anymore."  
Chloe continued, to be honest I don't know why I'm telling you this but at least I'm being honest with you."  
Emily replied back, what do u want from me?  
if you make me cum again I'll let you and your partner go."  
Emily thought to herself "is this woman forreal?"  
Chloe confessed again... I'm serious." I want you to make me cum again. She reaches for Emily's hand takes it and puts it on her pussy using it to rub her clit she starts to moan...  
Chloe looks at Emily's expression of shock surprised on her face which made Chloe giggle,  
Elaine looks on surprised to see her in this mind state never before has Chloe ever shown a soft side of herself to anyone.  
Shogun! Elaine screamed. What's gotten into you?!  
Chloe smiles at Elaine and says, what's the point of trying General? dark mother is not going to let us live."  
Everyone in the room were silent, trying to make since of what they just heard.  
We fought blade already and we were no match for her." Chloe continues,  
I am a Dark Mutant but I'm still a woman."  
Chloe reverts back to her human form.

Chapter 6

The horns on her head disappear, the purple markings on her face and abdomen dissolve.  
Nothing but her naked normal self stands in the silent filled room.  
Chloe makes eye contact with Emily again and used her hand again to rub her lower regen.  
Emily still confused about everything that happened, up to this point looks back in the reflection of her captives eyes.  
Chloe's appearance makes Emily start to feel a bit more comfortable, with her hand still on Chloe's area, she starts to massage her using her thumb in a clockwise direction.  
Nasty girly moaning sounds escape Chloe's mouth.  
It's ironic in a way that Chloe's behavior has changed in the last few moments.  
Unknown to them when Chloe and Elaine raped Ayame, a secret weapon hidden inside her was released.  
Ayame was really surprised to see the weapon work on one of the geo-blood women.  
It was even more a surprised that the renderious technique took effect on Chloe the way it did so quickly.  
General Elaine starts to get frustrated with Chloe and decides to turn the shock machine on.  
Electricity shocks both Emily and Chloe both letting out cries of pain and pleasure at the same time.  
Oh yes."! Chloe moans out, this hurts but feels good all at once."  
Chloe takes the clip and placed it on her clit.  
Go head General turn it up some more."  
Gladly." Elaine replied and did as she was told.  
Aaaaaahhhhhh! Hahahaha oh yes." Chloe laughed at the sensation of her own torture device and is now on top of Emily whom is still crying out from the pain and pleasure of the electric currents going directly into her sensitive area.  
Ayame looks on from the other table were she was bound and thought to herself: wow this is really something else I didn't expect things to go as they are now."  
Elaine switched off the device and looked at Chloe with a smile on her face. Chloe still laughing and getting wet with excitement like she never felt before.  
She looks at Emily both of them panting heavily, are you alright?." She asked Emily.  
I'm...I'm okay." I thought I was going to die." Emily replied. Don't worry I would not have allow it."  
Chloe responded.  
I like you too much to let you die and my General knows better." Chloe said turning her attention to Elaine for a brief moment.  
So what's the plan shogun? Elaine asked Chloe.  
There is no plan I told you before, dark mother is not going to be happy with our failed mission." So why not enjoy this while we still can." Suggest Chloe.  
Either way phantom lady is going to punish us  
and at this point I really don't care." Said Chloe.  
This is not like you shogun." said Elaine with an uneased expression on her face.  
Well General I suggest you get use to it."  
Said Chloe in a not so caring way.  
Looks like the tables have turned and Chloe's mind is made up.  
Seems like Ayame has gotten one up against the dark mother organization without there knowledge. How long will the renderious technique last?  
We have yet to see what transpires next.

Chapter 7

Lots of thoughts enter Emily's mind due to Chloe's sudden change of heart towards her. Since she's been kidnapped, for weeks she has been through countless acts of sexual torture, from the twisted and sinister ways of the two geo-blood women but mostly by Chloe herself.  
She remembers all too well the pain and force committed against her will.  
She herself didn't know the renderious technique is taking effect on Chloe.  
I still don't understand." moaned Emily.  
Chloe caresses Emily's breast and puts her fingers into Emily's vagina, slowly moving in and outward then in again.  
I don't understand either." Chloe replied at the pink haired policewoman.  
But I do understand this." Said Chloe as she then began to kiss Emily again.  
Ummm...oh...ah...Emily started again: you do remember...raping me...right?."  
Yes." Chloe replied, and I'm sorry I did this to you." Tears stared to form in Chloe's crimson eyes as she asked: will you forgive me?."  
Ayame, Elaine and Emily, were all surprised to see Chloe in this way.  
I no longer want to torture you." I do want to make love to you." Chloe said.  
Emily started to tear up as well and said: as much as I'd like to see you behind bars for what you did to me...Emily pauses...I forgive you.  
Thank you." Chloe replied and glanced at Elaine and said: release her partner."  
As you wish shogun." Elaine agreed and unbound Ayame from the table.  
Your both are free to leave now." Chloe said while still looking down at Emily.  
Emily started again: why are you doing this?  
Chloe responded: because."...she didn't finish.  
Emily still on the table with Chloe on top of her, starts to smile and blush at the same time, grabs Chloe and locks a sensual and passionate kiss on her lips.  
By doing so she surprises Chloe and says: we can't leave yet, I still didn't make you cum."  
Chloe's eyes got wide for a second, she grabs Emily switches her around to where she's now on top of her.  
You can do whatever you want to me." Chloe says to Emily.  
Emily grabs Chloe's pussy, puts her fingers in her openings making her moan and get really wet.  
Emily sticks her tongue in Chloe's mouth, moaning sounds feel the room.  
She feels attention fully surrounding her as she plays with Chloe's clitoris like a musical instrument, notes were arranged, composed, and Chloe hums a few bars...  
Oh." Ah." Ah." Ah." Oh."  
Emily leans in and whispers in Chloe's ear:  
I want you to show me your cock."  
Not sure if I could do that in this form." Says Chloe referring to her normal self.  
Emily insists: maybe I could help you out."  
She grabs Chloe's clitoris and pulls on it,  
Chloe let's out a light giggle and out comes her massive package.  
Emily started stroking her cock, in her hand she could feel the veins bulging like there were going to explode.  
Emily takes Chloe into her sensitive area and starts moving up and downward.  
Chloe puts her hands on Emily's thighs, both making sure each other have the same rhythm. Oh my!." Your even tighter then u were before." Chloe said to Emily watching as she's actually enjoying being pleasured by Chloe's cock.  
After a few motions Emily stops and tightens her insides on Chloe's area.  
Emily could feel the veins of her cock start to pulsate while Chloe tries her best to not erupt.  
Oh it feels good I love this feeling." Chloe said feeling excited about the service she was receiving.  
Despite the fact that Chloe sexually assaulted Emily, she really developed feelings of the policewoman.  
In a way Emily started having feelings for Chloe as well.  
Sometimes things seem alot slimmer on the surface until you peel off a few layers.  
Well...in this case lots of clothes.  
Chloe just about reached her final stage before the big bang and cried out: I'm about to!."  
Emily replied back: you can cum inside me."  
At that moment Chloe wasted no time and came all up in Emily's pussy.  
Both women moaning in pure ecstasy as they both came at the same time, both Ayame and Elaine watching the two women have there moment.  
Your really free now." Chloe said looking up at Emily both still joined at there lower haves.  
I know." Said Emily.

Chapter 8

Still locking eyes at each other, Emily started to feel like some questions were left unanswered.  
Still feeling the effects of getting pleasured by Chloe's cock she asked: can u tell me why your treating me different then you were before."?  
Chloe responded saying: because I really do like you, I've come to the conclusion that no matter what I do to further the agenda of dark mother, my efforts as of late have been pointless."  
She continues: either way I'm dead and nothing will change that." Chloe started to tear up again and continued: it's all just a game really, and I no longer have the stomach to play anymore."  
Emily was shocked as was Elaine and Ayame while Chloe explained: I have no place in society I'm a freak of nature."...Chloe is crying now letting out all that she's be holding onto for a long time.  
I wasn't always a Mutant I was human once." I never asked to have these powers but they were giving to me and I gladly excepted."  
I've done alot of awful things." Raped alot of helpless women and most of them died because of me!."  
Chloe confessed: no matter what I did to you, you survived, no matter how many times you begged for me to stop I took advantage of you and you endured." That's why I decided to let you and your partner go, now you know the truth." Said Chloe with tears running down her face. I don't have much time left, I'm sure of that and even with my abilities, I realized I'm the one who's weak."  
Emily started again to tear up as her captive confessed to her things she had no idea she would hear.  
She couldn't help but feel sorry for Chloe because she now can see that there's alot more to these geo-bloods then she thought.  
Even though Ayame's renderious technique is still working Ayame is in awe of the effects it has on Chloe.  
Emily still on top of Chloe decided to move in a  
Sexual motion once more.  
Your not weak." Emily tells Chloe in a more seductive tone. I think overall your an amazing woman."  
Chloe responded with a smile on her face: I'm flattered you feel that way but I'm a monster and I don't deserve to live."  
Don't say things like that! Cried Emily.  
We all can be monsters in some shape or form, but it's up to us to make sure we not let that consume us." Emily replied.  
I believe a person can change and be a better person but it's up to that individual if they want to change or not." Said Emily to Chloe with that same look she gave Ayame in the hospital just before she was captured.  
Chloe responded with a light chuckle: you really are a good person, stay that way." Chloe replied.  
For a second she forgot about Emily still joint at the lower regen and let out a loud moan as she once again climaxed in Emily's insides.  
Emily also let out a loud moan as well, after that she eased her way off Chloe's cock letting the thick white substance pour out of her landing on the table spilling on the floor and leaving a huge puddle of sex juice.  
Emily whispers in Chloe's ear again: I made you cum twice."  
Yes you did." Chloe said while stealing a light kiss from Emily again.  
By this time Ayame and Elaine watching the two women looked at each other for a brief moment.  
Not knowing what the other was thinking, but both shared the same intent to accomplish their mission. Ayame to rescue Emily and Elaine to carry out the order given to her by dark mother.  
Elaine was good at hiding her emotions even though her partner was acting strange to her, not aware of the secret weapon actively hidden, her mission remains clear.

Chapter 9

Elaine, second in command and ranked General,  
Is shocked confused and not sure what to make of Chloe's sudden change.  
Thinking to herself, she questions if Chloe has a hidden agenda for why she reverted back to her human form, and why she is being so nice.  
To her, this is somewhat ridiculous and silly at the same time.  
She's still a lower rank than Chloe and decides to play along for now.  
Besides her partners behavior she keeps the main objective in mind, capturing Angel Blade.  
Only problem is that she hasn't appeared yet, and by all accounts of women that became victims of dark mother, no signs of the lady heroine in site.  
Elaine is frustrated yet, she hides her emotions well.  
Emily and Chloe are still on the table both laying on top of each other.  
Ayame now unrestrained watches and waits, in hopes of anticipation for escape.  
Are we done playing with these women shogun."? Asked Elaine to her superior.  
Chloe responded with: I've been done playing General or have you not noticed."?  
Yes I've been observing everything but are you seriously going to let them leave."? Elaine replied.  
I don't see your point to all this."  
Chloe let's out a sigh, and speaks again: you obviously haven't been paying attention to anything I've said General." She continues:  
These women are free to go you can either do as I command or you can report back to phantom lady at tell her what I've done." But I promise you won't make it to her in time."  
You understand what I'm saying now right."?  
Elaine didn't hesitate to answer: of course shogun as you wish."  
Chloe looks at Emily's expression of sadness and sorrow so she decides to hold her close.  
Well, Chloe started: this is were we part ways."  
Maybe one day we can meet again but in a different situation." Chloe said looking into Emily's eyes.  
Yes I'd love to see you again someday soon." was Emily's reply.  
Ayame and Emily were united again and left the hospital unharmed.  
Both women still naked and not worried about people staring at them.  
Ayame and Emily made there way to Ayame's police cruiser and drove back towards district 69.  
Both women were quite for a good while, both survived and were able to retain there lives.  
Ayame was really happy to see her partner again.  
Emily looks out the window watching everything pass by as the cruiser made its way through the city.  
Thank you for coming after me." Emily said to Ayame still looking out the window.  
We're partners it was my duty to do so but your also my friend and I couldn't rest until I found you." Ayame responded.  
Are you okay."? Ayame asked  
Emily replied: I'm fine." glad that nightmare is over with."  
That's a relief." Said Ayame.  
But still something didn't make sense to me they let us go and that other woman."  
Emily started again: it's like she was under a spell or something."  
Well that something is right." Ayame said.  
What do you mean." Emily asked.  
It's simple really." Ayame responded.  
Do you remember the DNA samples we found from the monsters semen."?  
Yes I do." Emily replied.  
Well we were able to make a drug out of it that renders the geo-bloods helpless in a way."  
It was called the renderious technique."  
Ayame explains: since you've been missing I made it my mission to bring you back and I was successful."  
I just didn't know how much it would work but I was shocked at the results."  
I know it was risky from the jump but I was willing to go all the way to see if the weapon would work or not." Ayame explains.  
Emily was in awe about everything that has happened, now she understands the reasons shogun Chloe was acting the way she was.  
It's good to have you back Emily." Ayame said with a smile.  
It's good to be back." Emily responded with a smile on her face as well.

Chapter 10

Ayame is now relieved that Emily is back, and out of the clutches of dark mother's geo-bloods.  
Sure Ayame has alot of questions to ask her partner, but for now she feels it's not the right time yet.  
Instead she drives Emily to her apartment, she could tell Emily was exhausted from everything that's happened.  
Get some rest and I'll swing by to get you in the morning." Ayame said to Emily watching as she makes her way inside.  
Sure thing." Emily said smiling and waving bye to Ayame.  
Emily watches as Ayame drives off and disappeared in a matter of seconds.  
She goes into the bathroom and gets a bath going.  
Suddenly her door bell rings so she grabs her robe and makes her way to the door.  
She opens it and sees it's Chloe to her surprise.  
It's you."! Emily said eyes locked on the fully naked Chloe.  
Is this a bad time."? Chloe asked  
N-No not at all I was about to take a bath come on in." Emily said.  
Chloe walked in the door as Emily shuts and locks it behind her.  
Emily looks at Chloe and asked: would you like to join me."?  
Yes I would." Chloe replied smiling.  
Emily and Chloe entered into the bathroom, Emily takes off her robe and gets in the tub with Chloe.  
They take turns bathing each other, both making it easier to wash areas hard to reach.  
Emily takes her time admiring Chloe's body, her facial expressions show how much so when Chloe catches her out the corner of her eye, she blushed and smiled at her once again getting turned on.  
You like what you see don't you."? Chloe asked Emily in a seductive manor.  
I do." Emily replied.  
I want to ask you something." Emily started:  
What do you want from me and why are you here?."  
Chloe giggles a little then responds: after I let you go I couldn't stop thinking about you."  
After you and your partner left I got ambushed by dark mother for my betrayal." They almost killed me but I got lucky."  
I had nowhere to go after I threw them off my trail but I thought of you and before I know it I was at your front door." Chloe replied.  
I know that sounds weird but I am not lying to you and I wouldn't put you in any danger I assure you your safe." Chloe finished.  
Why does dark mother want Angel Blade so bad what's their plan."? Emily asked.  
Chloe responded saying: it's like I said before it's all a game, phantom lady wants blades power for herself so she can make the geo-bloods stronger and take over the world that's her plan."  
Chloe turns around so Emily could get a full view of her physic, she could tell Emily was turned on by her because her face was turning red.  
Chloe grabs the soap and wash clothe and starts scrubbing Emily's voluptuous breast, softly caressing her twin knockers instantly making Emily wet.  
By the way." Emily moaned: I never asked you what your name was."  
It's Chloe." was her reply.  
I'm Emily." was her response.  
It's nice to meet you." Both women said at the same time.  
Both women laughed for a brief moment but it came to an end when they both started kissing each other again.  
Both of their body's natural resources pressed against each other like they were trying to fuse together.  
They make their way to the bedroom,  
eager to satisfy their needs for climaxing, they take turns exploring each other as if it was their first time being intimate with each other.  
Emily touches Chloe's clitoris making her moan lightly.  
As she began to stick her fingers in her openings Chloe's clitoris suddenly grows into a large penis.  
Amazing." Emily says in a surprising way stroking it up and down to stimulate friction.  
How is this possible for you to change sexes."?  
Emily asked.  
It's because of dark mother every one of her subjects can do this." Chloe replied.  
So basically it's like a large clitoris." Emily said  
Exactly." Chloe replied.  
I can pleasure you all day and all night, no matter how many times I cum inside you you'll never get pregnant so don't worry." Chloe finished.  
Wow that's a relief I'm not ready to have kids yet." Said Emily.  
Neither am I." Said Chloe  
But it feels really good." replied Emily as she mounts the stiff shaft and proceeds to take Chloe inside her once more.

Chapter 11

Chloe and Emily shared a night of fiery passion, both women enjoying each other's company, exchanging kisses and endless orgasms, making each other feel good in many ways.  
Even though Chloe is a geo-blood, she has turned over a new leaf and now wants to be the opposite of what she has been since she became part of Dark Mother.  
She develops feelings for Emily that run deep, despite the sexual assault on her in the beginning, she now wants to be Emily's protector.  
Emily also developed feelings for Chloe as well, even after her experience with Chloe in the beginning of what seemed like endless torture, she sees a different side to the renegade geo-blood woman.  
Emily and Chloe are on the bed laying on top of one another, looking up at the ceiling watching the fan spin around in constant circles.  
Embracing each other by holding each other close,  
as the moonlight shines through the nearby window.  
The room was quiet and peaceful like in a way,  
She looks at Emily with thoughts of happiness but sadness at the same time.  
She knows eventually Dark Mother will find her.  
That was amazing." Emily said to Chloe still looking up at the ceiling. I'm glad you enjoyed that as much as I did." Chloe replied.  
Chloe smiled at Emily but then her expression changed suddenly.  
What's wrong?" Asked Emily in a puzzled like state.  
Chloe responded: do you like me being here with you?"  
Yes of course I do, why do you ask?"  
Said Emily trying to figure out Chloe's reason for her question.  
I have to leave because if I don't you might be in danger." Chloe explained.  
But I thought you said we were safe from them." Emily replied.  
You are safe but they will stop at nothing to find me, I can feel them getting close."  
Chloe gets out the bed and looks out the window watching the cars and people moving about as the night progressed.  
Emily gets up and grabs Chloe's arm she starts to cry and says: please don't go I want you to stay here with me."  
Chloe looks at her and said: I'd love to stay here but I can't...not like this."  
Chloe takes Emily by the hand and pulls her towards her chest, she puts Emily's arms around her shoulders while she takes her arms and grabs her by her waist.  
I really enjoyed every moment here with you, I feel normal when I'm around you." If anything were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself and that's why I have to go."  
She kissed Emily on her forehead and says:  
When this is over with we will see each other again."  
Emily looks at Chloe and asked." You promise right?"  
I promise." replied Chloe as she transformed back into her Mutant form.  
Chloe opens the window and jumps out into the night where in mere moments she disappeared out of Emily's sight.  
Emily stands in front of the window watching and thinking of the one person she never thought would touch her heart.  
Sure as to the darkness that surrounds the city the moonlight still shines through.  
Meanwhile on the other side of town Chloe stands at the edge of the tallest building in the city.  
She looks on thinking of a plan to take out the Dark Mother organization.  
Her efforts in coming up with anything seems hopeless in her mind.  
Who am I kidding there's no way I can win against phantom lady." I don't even know the full extent of her power." How can I defeat her?"  
Chloe asked herself while in the mist of planning an attack, a dark presence approaches her.  
I know your here you might as well come out."  
Chloe readies herself in case of attack.  
Nice to see you again shogun or should I say traitor." Elaine makes her presence known to Chloe.  
Call it what you want General, I see your still being a puppet hahaha that role suites you well."  
Chloe says sarcastically.  
Mind your tongue traitor and except your punishment courtesy of Dark Mother." Elaine replies and signals for her geo-bloods to attack Chloe.  
Hahahaha well this looks like fun! attack me with everything you got! I'm ready." Says Chloe.  
The geo-bloods surround Chloe in an attempt to ambush her, but that didn't stop her from exchanging blows to each and everyone of them before they could even get close to her.

Chapter 12

One by one all of the geo-bloods felt the aftermath of Chloe's power.  
She didn't even break a sweat, nor did they see her attack them.  
Aw come on general I would have thought they would be more of a challenge to me...how disappointing." Said Chloe while making fun of Elaine's attempts to try capturing her.  
You underestimate me traitor that will be your downfall." Growls Elaine.  
The names Chloe bitch get it right."  
Chloe makes Elaine charge at her, she tries to swing at her but missed.  
Your too slow General try again." said Chloe while smiling at her ex partner.  
Arghhhhh! Elaine charged at Chloe again this time she connects with a hard right, sending Chloe flying in the opposite direction then the position she was standing before.  
She stumbles to keep balance from the impact, she soon gets her center of gravity back and plants her feet.  
That was a good shot General I'm actually impressed." Implies Chloe while spitting out blood and wiping her mouth with her hand.  
But it will take more then that little love tap of a punch to stop me."  
Chloe summons a small energy ball from her lower proximities, with a successful release she hits Elaine right in her face exposing her empty right eye socket.  
Agh! YOU BITCH! how dare you strike my face I'll make you pay for that! Said Elaine furiously.  
Hahahahaha awwww did that hurt? it wasn't meant to tickle you, but I invite you to attack me again." Chloe suggest.  
Fine traitor! I'll summon my strongest attack try dodging this one."  
Elaine starts spinning herself forming a huge cloud like tornado making it impossible for her opponent to see her.  
Hahahaha here it comes traitor! Elaine screams out: HURRICANE STRIKE!  
A massive gust of lighting wind shoots directly at Chloe.  
Chloe looks at the on coming energy blast and stands firm.  
She doesn't even put up a fight and let's her guard down.  
Chloe smiles at Elaine then shuts her eyes awaiting the inevitable.  
BOOOOOOM! the blast hits Chloe like a head on car collision.  
Large clouds of smoke and debris lay dormant with no sight of Chloe's body present.  
Elaine stands in front of where her partner turned rival stood.  
She let's a loud laugh escape her mouth,  
Hahahahaha I did it! I won! Shouts Elaine feeling victorious.  
Not bad General." Chloe said to Elaine who is surprised to know her attack had little to no effect on Chloe.  
How did you evade my attack." Elaine asked Chloe looking for a explanation.  
I didn't evade that strike at all you got me, I took a gamble to see if that attack would take me out, but as you can see I'm still here." Answered Chloe.  
That's impossible I saw you explode, how can you still be standing? you should be dead."  
Elaine said disappointed.  
Your right General, Chloe agreed: I should be dead but I have a promise to keep."  
And what would that promise be? Oh wait don't tell me it's that cop you made that promise to am I right? Asked Elaine.  
You catch on quick General." Chloe replied.  
Now if you don't mind, let's get this over with if you have anymore attacks, I suggest you use them now otherwise stop wasting my time."  
Chloe waits for Elaine to respond.  
Well since I can't stop you I have someone who can." Said Elaine pointing her finger towards the moonlight where a dark figure stood in mid air watching.  
Chloe looks up and chuckles to herself: so it's her huh? I should have known." Said Chloe.  
The person who she was referring to was non other then phantom lady's favorite general Nailkaizer.  
You've been a bad girl Chloe, not a wise move on your part, my mistress is not pleased with your betrayal, you will submit to dark mother's will one way or another." Said Nailkaizer to Chloe while playing with herself.  
Heh, I see your still being a good little mutt to an even bigger bitch of an organization how sad." Said Chloe.  
You should be more careful about the words you use speaking about my mistress you will pay dearly for that." Replied Nailkaizer.  
Enough of the small talk you came here to silence me so do it I'm ready." Said Chloe as they both prepare for combat.

Chapter 13

Both women take there stance as Elaine watches from a distance.  
The intensity of the two geo powers overwhelm the atmosphere.  
Nailkaizer ready's her purple sword pointing it in the direction aimed at Chloe's head.  
Are we going to keep staring at each other or fight? This is getting boring." Nailkaizer asked feeling agitated.  
Chloe responded with a smile on her face and said: your the one talking I've been ready."  
Fine! Shouts Nailkaizer as she charges towards Chloe taking a fierce swipe at her opponent.  
Chloe counters to avoid getting struck and throws a punch that couldn't connect.  
Both moving so fast and aggressive with the intent to destroy each other the building starts to break apart beneath their feet.  
Nailkaizer sends multiple swings at Chloe again and again and again, Chloe dodges.  
Well I see you've managed to evade my attacks I may need to up the ante a bit more."  
Nailkaizer puts out her hand shooting out a energy blast at Chloe.  
Chloe tries to counter by blocking the oncoming beam using her left arm the blast hits her at full force. Aghhhh! Screams Chloe trying to take the focus off the pain she's feeling.  
That must have really hurt, you don't look too happy hahaha." Laughs Nailkaizer.  
Chloe grits her teeth together but managed to crack a smile while saying: you haven't won yet bitch where not finished." Chloe drops to one knee and grabbed her injured arm.  
Looks like you are from where I'm standing."  
Should I end it now?" Nail asked.  
Let's get this over with I'm done talking to you."  
Responds Chloe.  
Ok then thanks for making this easy for me." Nail reaches down her clit and proceeds to play with it, her juices start flowing out like a water fountain. Ohhhh aghhh! Nailkaizer cries out as her clit mutates into an erect mushroom.  
She pre-cums while charging up her attack, moaning sounds exit Nail's mouth.  
Chloe stands up and tries to summon energy but lost alot of it due to the last attack she suffered from.  
Shit I'm done for." Chloe says to herself as she feels lightheaded. I'm sorry Emily I can't keep my promise." Knowing she had no chance at beating Nailkaizer she manages to gather enough energy for a mile attack.  
Here we go." Take this! Haaaaa! Chloe shoots directly at Nailkaizer but she counters with an attack of her own.  
Nail's energy blast cuts through Chloe's beam hitting her instantly. KABOOM!  
The impact of the attack leaves Chloe unconscious.  
You put up a good fight I see why my mistress gave you the rank she did but in the end the victory goes to me." Said Nailkaizer as she picks up Chloe with her tentacles.  
We got what we came for now let's report back to mistress phantom, I'm sure she'll be please to know we got this traitor." Nailkaizer tells Elaine.  
They make there way back to phantom castle.  
They arrived at the Dark fortress with instructions to meet phantom lady in the throne room. The structure of the rooms entirety was immaculate to say how mesmerizing and beautiful it was.  
Nail and Elaine approached a large chair in the center of the room where a dark figure sits upon the mist of them.  
Both women kneel down and bow to see the Dark figures node of approval.  
We have returned with the traitor my mistress."  
Said Nailkaizer.  
Excellent my faithful servants you've done quite well." I shall deal with this issue later we have more important matters to attend to."  
Phantom lady stands up and summons Karin.  
Daughter I have a mission for you." Karin agrees: yes mother as you wish who's the target?"  
This woman." She points to the screen that shows the image of Emily.  
Bring her to me." Phantom lady orders.  
It shall be done." Said Karin as she disappeared.  
Now this should be interesting I can't wait to see what happens next." Hahahaha! Laughs phantom lady in anticipation of the arrival of her soon to be guest.  
Let us all rejoice at the festivities to come everything is going according to plan." Phantom lady tells her subjects.  
Good work Nail and Elaine now come! join me! as I host this ceremony to purify your body's with my undying love."  
Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Chapter 14

It takes some time before Emily falls asleep.  
She thinks back to the night at the hospital, where she tries to arrest Chloe but ends up being kidnapped, to being taking advantage of until now. The one person who took her virginity by force, is now someone she cares about.  
She says to herself: I didn't think my first time would be with a woman let alone one able to grow a huge cock from her clitoris it's weird but amazing at the same time." Emily touches her stomach and rubs it in circular motions. And I remember her cumming inside me how scared I was that I'd become pregnant, even though it felt good coming out of me afterwards."  
Emily touches herself trying to think about Chloe as if she was there with her and falls asleep.  
It was at that moment Emily channels Chloe not realizing it she thinks she's in a dream.  
What are you doing here?" Asked Chloe. How did you get here?" I don't know." Emily said honestly.  
I thought of you and here I am where ever here is." Emily said looking around confused.  
We're in each other's minds." Explains Chloe.  
I don't have much time so please listen."  
Chloe continues: Dark Mother is coming for you." I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise that I'd come back, but it looks like I was wrong."  
She knows where you are I'd leave if I were you." Chloe warns.  
How do you know all this?" Emily asked.  
Because they captured me when I tried to fight them I was unconscious at the time but I heard them talking that's how I know, so please save yourself don't coming looking for me cause I might not be the same as I am now." Chloe explains.  
I care about you like I said before and it's only right that I tell you this before it's too late."  
Chloe continues to let Emily know the danger she's in.  
Emily is overwhelmed by Chloe communicating with her telepathically she asked Chloe: where are you?" I'm at dark mother's fortress but I warn you not to try rescuing me." Chloe warns her again.  
But I can't just sit back and do nothing." Emily said almost in tears.  
If you value your life you would stay away."  
Chloe says.  
Okay I'll do as you asked and not come." Emily agrees but feels like she should try to help her.  
Your pure at heart Emily that's what makes you special to me you have your whole life ahead of you don't change who you are." Chloe said.  
Goodbye Emily I'm glad we met." Those were Chloe's last words to Emily before she could say anything else Emily wakes up.  
She looks around to see she's back at her apartment laying naked in bed thinking about what was said to her and cries.  
The next day Ayame picks up Emily and they head towards the police station.  
Ayame and Emily didn't speak for a few minutes so Ayame decides to break the ice.  
Did you sleep well?" She asked Emily.  
I did...kind of in a way." Was Emily's response.  
Why not?" is something wrong?" Ayame asked.  
Yes there is." Emily starts: Dark Mother is after me." Are you serious how?" Ayame asked.  
It's a long story." Said Emily.  
But for now I'd like to have a word with my father so let's get to the station first and afterwards I'll tell you everything."  
Okay." Ayame agreed as they continued to make their way to district 69 prescient.  
They arrived at the station, other officers acknowledge Emily and welcome her back.  
Ayame goes to her office to grab mail and files for other cases she was working on prior to her partners disappearance.  
Emily marches straight to her father's office and didn't bother to knock on his door.  
There where two other officers he was having a meeting with that he didn't notice Emily walk in.  
Hello Father." Emily let her presents be known which stopped the meeting entirety.  
E-Emily! The chief shouts out. That's it for now gentlemen will rap this up later."  
The two officers leave out the room and Emily locks the door behind them.


End file.
